cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Solitaire
=Appearance= Solitaire is a rather short as ladies of Stygia go, standing no more than five feet, four inches in height. She spends a lot more time looking up to people than looking down, which is ironic since she has a commanding prescence and a stern look to her face that sometimes seems to express contempt for those around her. Her short, curvy figure has only helped her, though, the stygian red-haired woman favoring the work of both an assassin and a harlot, and now, a Madame, using her smaller stature to help her keep to the shadows and creep up on the unsuspecting, but also, to disarm those that might otherwise be wary of her, and get them to lower their guards around her, whether it be to pay her or to take her to bed to find themselves executed by the morrow. Solitaire is not hard on the eyes, though she might cause them to strain in the dark. Her hair is kept short, dark red straight hair that hangs down to her neck, with bangs that hide her left eye. Though she ocasionally brushes these thick locks out of the way, she claims that, due to her bright red eyes, it aids her to only have one eye visible when peering from the shadows, and she has grown used to using only one eye to aim with her crossbow. Her skin is the color of rich chocolate, not too dark as Stygian's go, but certainly much darker than the fair Cimmerians or the Aquilonians. Whether she is pure-bred Stygian or mixed is unknown, but it is rumored that she is actually of half Aquilonian blood. Solitaire has glaring red eyes that seem almost cat or serpent like, often reflecting just the faintest bit of light in the darkness, perhaps her one flaw as an assassin. She looks like, and is, a predator. Her nose is somewhat small, slender, and her lips full enough to pout and to tease, with the slyest smirk often on them that, of course, suggests a sinister mind at work. Her ears are small, and rarely ever seen due to her hair. Well defined cheekbones and a short chin only seem to 'emphasize' her likeness to a snake or feline. Her curves, with ample, heavy breasts and wide hips featuring a nice full ass, despite her lean belly and efforts to keep somewhat trim, needless to say earned her her keep as a temporary slave. She uses her figure every way possible, often favoring clothing that exposes a good deal of her cleavage to the wandering eye and shows off her tattoos to anyone curious. She favors hoods, however, that completely hide her hair and shroud her face in darkness. This does not mean Solitaire restricts herself to only one style of dress, though. While she favors cloth and leather bound by rings and protecting only the most essential parts of her body, Solitaire is willing to 'dress for success' as she puts it. As the Madame of the Harlots of the Pirate Isles, she is known to wear anything from elegant gowns to rough leather that covers her from head to toe. She has no qualms about going to do assassinations for her own 'employees,' or attending social gatherings. She also has no problems killing in elegant white dresses. The only thing Solitaire never removes from her person is at least one dagger, always hidden somewhere, whether hidden between her breasts, against her inner thigh, boot... well, you get the idea. Solitaire features a few exotic tattoos worth noting, other than the curious brand on her chest all of the previous slaves on the Isle of Tortage feature. Two winding snakes curl around her heavy breasts, their twining bodies 'cupping' her bosom and then curving up around them, to face off across the span of her cleavage. Her face also bears a black tattoo that gives her a sort of 'mask' around her eyes, thick and not unlike a butterfly in design, curling down the length of either side of her nose. The dual snake tattoo likewise can be found in similar design on her buttocks, though naturally, that one is not often as notable. These tattoos are all pitch black, assisting the assassin in her work even when nude. A conjuror or a great sorceror of Stygia would notice, upon close, concentrated study, that these tattoos are 'not' merely tattoos, but brands, suggesting that the assassin has earned them against her will. Perhaps because of her mixed blood? =Personality= Solitaire may be an assassin, and a predator, at heart, but this does not make her particularly hard to get along with. At worst she can seem rather distant, known for being slightly paranoid about her surroundings even around friends, often looking around and trying to keep surveillance over her surroundings. A bit aloof, she insists on maintaining an air of mystery about her, refusing to confirm identifying details about herself such as her age, true name, or heritage. A shadow amongst shadows. Still, she is partial to certain indulgences, and the right touches, from smooth massages to figuring out her favorite fruits, can get the assassin to at least talk about some of her less confidential stories, and even about some of her blunders, few and far between as they might be. During business, though, Solitaire is sweeter than ever, always looking to make a good, sexy or strong impression with potential customers or harlots and fellow assassins... networking is key to finding ones way to a lot of money, though it's important to keep ones secrets guarded lest that same network take it all away. Solitaire is equal opportunity for anyone who is intelligent. Short, tall, wide, thin, curvy, lean, she does not care about one's features as long as they are cunning of mind and engaging with their prescence. She has slept with all types, dealt with all types, and likely, assassinated all of those types, too. She does not mind drinking, though she will not ever drink in excess since an accident involving her being drunk. Same goes for most drugs. She has a deathly fear of the black lotus, though she has used this agent in a few of her assassinations. Neither does she question anyone's race unless it has something to do with the job and pay in question. Ultimately, Solitaire has the personality of a snake or cat, one might say. Distant, aloof, independent and guarded, but she 'is' willing to cozy up to the right kinds of people that can understand her restrictions but still talk to/treat her the right way. =History= Solitaire's history is rather complicated and guarded, and most of it unknown to anyone currently living in the world. What IS known is that her mother was slain when she was young by her father, and that she herself took the bounty on her father's head by delivering his head to the Stygians he owed money to. As a child killer, life was rough, and assassinations weren't always paid for as much as they were borne of desperation and the need to steal. Solitaire did not have a home, choosing not to settle where her father or mother had been known, but instead, to wander and to learn the art of the roads and the shadows, the proper life of a rogue. She has done mercenary work before, quite extensively, and most of her kills are not personal. She became rather well known as the Black Death along the roads between Khemi, Conarch, and Tarantia, and was known for working with other mercenaries and killers as much as by herself. The Black Death was a name to be feared, known for hiding in plain sight and going to great lengths to disguise herself and find her way in the arms of her targets, only to kill Lords and Ladies up close and personal. This was all well and fine, until she played the role of a slave aboard a ship in Stygia. Using dark powders to mask the tattoos of her flesh and to hide her skin color and identity, Solitaire posed as a slave amongst Thoth-Amon's 'troops' and found herself branded in dark rituals she had not expected. Caught for once by surprise, the Black Death unwittingly entered into the dark sorceror's service until the near fatal attack on the boat. Since her arrival on the isle of Tortage, Solitaire's memory has been fragmented at best, herself still trying to piece together who her target had been and what she had planned up until that point. Her idea, the Harlots of the Pirate Isles, is a new idea inspired by a few of the lasses on the Isle of Tortage.